When reproducing reproduction data—in particular television program contents or else VoD contents (Video-on-Demand) received via satellite, terrestrially or via a broadband connection—provision is traditionally made for offering television program contents or other video contents to a user in a predefined sequence. Such reproduction methods and systems are sufficiently known in the prior art.
However, if there is the demand to achieve an experience that is of enhanced value for a user by comparison with the customary audiovisual reproduction (e.g., via a screen and a single loudspeaker or else a screen and a plurality of loudspeakers) of playback data or reproduction data—in particular television program contents or other video contents—by providing the user with additional information or experiences or sensory impressions, in particular also via additional devices such as, for instance, mobile telephones or other, in particular portable, communication devices, it is disadvantageous that the determination of the additional information can often be performed by a user only in a time-consuming and laborious fashion.